


NASA

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Other, Short, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Brahms watches you study.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	NASA

Brahms sat in an armchair, watching you quietly as you studied. NASA was all that you had talked about for weeks, and for the last three weeks all the chatter had gone silent, instead you had gone silent, studying, figuring out what it was that you had to do and what it was that you needed to know in order to get into NASA.

He had thought that it was all talk, just you being a fan of NASA. Well, you had proven him wrong with your incessant studying. He thought it seemed a little late for you to try to get into it, but he didn’t want to dampen your spirits, especially when he saw how seriously you took it. Many mornings he had woken up to you asleep over your desk. It made him want to find something he wanted to do so passionately too. 

Rising from the couch, Brahms shuffled to the kitchen, you not even looking up from your book, your NASA sleep shirt all that you were wearing. If he were just a little more selfish, he’d interrupt you and try to start something. But you had taught him to be less selfish, and he wouldn’t try to stop you from doing this.

Instead he went into the kitchen and made coffee. He hated the taste, but he knew how you liked it. Brahms had memorized from the first day you came to the house how you made your coffee. He put it in your favorite mug that had the caption ‘SPACE CASE’ with a logo behind it that looked similar to the NASA one. 

You ran your hands through your hair, looking up for the first time in an hour to see that you were alone. Blinking, your eyes blurring from reading so long, you looked at the clock to try and see the time.

“It’s ten.” Brahms said, reaching around you and setting down your mug. “Still fairly early.”

“Oh, Brahmsy.” You smiled, leaning up and kissing his cheek. “Thank you."


End file.
